


Strike Team Delta Downtime

by Cpwatcher



Series: Everybody Loves Phil Coulson [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Evverybody Loves Phil Coulson, F/M, Legos, M/M, Multi, Strike Team Delta, Toy photography, the one where, they take a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpwatcher/pseuds/Cpwatcher
Summary: The one where they take a break...After the conclusion of a successful op, Agent Coulson mandates 72 hours downtime for Strike Team Delta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Strike Team Delta Downtime  
**

_Agent Sitwell: Another successful op in the books._

_Agent Coulson: The fifth in a row for Strike Team Delta. We're on mandatory downtime of 72 hours starting now._

_Agent Barton: Hot damn! Look out bed, here I come._

_Agent Romanov: Is that your idea of a good time, Barton?_

_Agent Coulson: Only thing better would be a hot pizza delivered by the time he gets home._

_Agent Barton: Aw, Sir, you know me too well._

 

* * *

 

Instead of a flight back home, Strike Team Delta divert to a tropical paradise where they shed their S.H.I.E.L.D. personas and

are just Phil, Clint and Natasha, friends and lovers.

 By day, they spend time riding bikes together and relaxing on the beach.

 ... to be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

At night, they do dinner,

 

and dancing,

                                                   

 and other fun activities.

  

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> More Lego toy photography with Phil and friends.


End file.
